The invention relates to a system for reducing or eliminating feedback oscillation in a hydraulic system. More specifically, the invention relates to a system for reducing oscillations of a brake pedal in a vehicle during anti-lock braking operations.
Vehicle brake systems are hydraulic systems in which pressure put on a brake pedal by the vehicle's driver is transferred to the vehicle's brakes by a hydraulic fluid. The brake system also includes a pump and valves which are operated by an anti-lock brake system which detects when a wheel is beginning to lock up, and oscillates the hydraulic pressure at the brake to prevent the wheel from locking up. The oscillation of hydraulic pressure is fed back through the system to the brake pedal where the driver detects an oscillation of the brake pedal.